


鲸脂/Blubber

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 他本来只想解决一下生理需求，却意外记住了一双黑色的眼睛。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Shay Cormac
Kudos: 23





	鲸脂/Blubber

**Author's Note:**

> *抽到的关键词是“站街”。非双洁 战时AU 英国军官Hx爱尔兰游莺S  
> *写完自觉有很明显的OOC，可能引起不适，提前预警一下。

倒退。

光和影。与窗外的一切事物。

火车闷燥的轰鸣声与密闭车厢的浑浊空气，还有终日不断的战报广播，都是令英国人失去耐心的对象。

他在赶去赴死的路上。

凝冻着香烟汗水和皮革的空气里渗入了一丝清冽，薄荷。

海尔森睁开眼注意到那个新登上火车的男人，他有一对漂亮的黑色眼睛，腰上插了一枝新鲜的薄荷，正是芬芳的来源。

是个男妓。

薄荷刺激爱欲。有时火车会放一些这样的男女上来，只要给钱，这些带着薄荷的男女随时可以满足士兵们的需要。

比起男妓那人看起来倒更像个士兵，和其他游莺很不一样。虽旧却整洁的衬衣，脸上也不施什么粉黛，只是把自己打理得干干净净，海尔森可以确定，只要给他一套军服，他会做得比车上大多数人更好。不过，他又何必拽着另一个人去送死呢。

谢伊却意外地在士兵中生意不错，从士兵们的餐间闲谈中海尔森得知他叫谢伊。点正活好，没脾气，偶尔还会满足些额外的要求，除了稍显沉闷，没什么其他不好，甚至别有“风味”，导致那帮小子干完提上裤子还要回味一阵子。

“还有薄荷茶吗？”这是暗号。他找上他的时候，青年显得有些意外。

“您要几杯？”

……

他们约在黄昏时的车厢。

谢伊到的时候海尔森正靠着窗抽烟。不得不说，这个好相貌的男人看上去并不像是会缺床伴的那种人，只要他愿意，有的是人爬上他的床。虽然现在不复往昔，但勋贵就是勋贵，比如海尔森拥有的单人间。谢伊扯开领口的两颗扣子，走到海尔森面前蹲下，右手熟练地扶上男人的膝盖，抬头示意他是否可以开始。

沾染着烟味的鹿皮手套托起谢伊的脸，拇指落在他的嘴角。他偏过头将它含入口中舔弄，吮吸，隔着轻薄的皮革轻咬对方的手指，带着十足的挑逗意味。

“这么着急吗？”伴着尾音上扬的伦敦口音，调笑意味的话语从年轻军官口中吐出。

“还有别的生意。”意外诚实直白的回答，在那双纯黑色的眼中又显得那么理所当然。

这些自愿上车的游莺需要上交一半收入给火车，以换取军方对士兵们某些越线行为的约束，所以为了生计他们需要接比平时更多的客人，而军方可以借此收回一部分军饷。这听起来很荒谬，事实上确实如此。但这场在六个月前就席卷大陆的战争已经将影响渗透到城市与乡村的每一个角落，相比鲜有人烟的街道，广种薄收还是比颗粒无收更有实际意义，与其说公平不公平，不如说一切为了活着而已。

带着薄荷香气的青年凑近他，温热的吐息喷上耳廓。隔着细密的军装布料，谢伊的手指抚上海尔森腿间，描摹他胯下的形状，尝试唤醒沉睡的巨龙。

戴着黑色手套的手顺着衣角抚上青年形状优美的腰窝和脊背。肌肤下是蕴含着爆发力的肌肉，随着青年在他身上的动作起伏，运动，像是抚摸一只豹的脊背。海尔森无端想起了远洋捕鲸船，那些满载而归的渔民在码头便直接分解那巨大的渔获，当街售卖。鲸鱼身上大多是油脂，包裹着红肉，洁白、细腻、带着微微的紧致弹性，像是现在他怀里的这个人。谢伊提前扩张好的后穴，温暖湿润，一经插入，那些熟悉男人侵犯的肠肉便柔顺地围上来包裹着，颤动着，有规律地吮吸每一处柱身。肉穴与阳具摩擦着，较量着，希望尽快榨出男人储存在囊袋中的精液，好完成这一场交易。

海尔森从背后将谢伊压在墙上，胸前两粒乳珠贴在冰冷的木质墙壁上，被身后男人的动作带动，一下下在墙壁上摩擦碾压，带起一阵酥麻。现在他只是一个容器，容纳着男人的火热欲望，悲伤，沉痛，成为他情绪的泄洪口，包裹着阳物的剑鞘，收纳剑锋的戾气。律动在后穴内的滚烫枪管，一次次破开阻碍它的艳红血肉挺进腹地，搔刮他每一处敏感带，欲望渐渐抬头。痛苦搅拌欢愉，酥麻的快感从尾椎的最后一节顺着脊背攀升，令他在颤抖中泄出低低的破碎呻吟。

……

同来的女人告诉谢伊，这帮英国佬在床上懒得很。但实践证明也有例外。至少，结束时，谢伊那条被海尔森架在半空中的腿终于落地，并传来一阵尖锐而明晰的酸疼。“……”说出来会被对方当做夸奖的。

“需要帮忙吗？”海尔森看着谢伊腿间尚未平息的欲望问道。

“不必，一会它自己就好了。”谢伊从海尔森的裤兜里掏出了自己的报酬，并不客气地征用了对方的打火机。烟和酒作为流通物，在这个特殊时期比纸币更好用。火车奔驰在荒草丛生的田野，秋日斜阳薄涂了一块金黄在谢伊身上，被车窗切割出棱角的模样。

“战争会在圣诞节前结束吗，长官？”游莺略带沙哑的声音从烟雾后传来。

“希望如此。”窗外的麦田与远山依旧伴着青黄斑驳的树木飞速倒退，“有熟人参军吗？”

“一个兄弟，前不久刚前往索姆河。”谢伊回答。

“那边最近战况不佳……”

“他在敌军。”那里发的钱多。

“……”爱尔兰人都这么会呛人的吗。

青年随意地坐在他对面，由情欲蒸腾起的殷红尚留在他眼角，被操得大腿还合不拢，一缕混合着肠液、润滑液和自己精液的水渍从那个隐秘的穴口蜿蜒到垂落的腿上。浑身散发着刚被疼爱过的淫靡气息。

海尔森抽出一支烟叼在嘴边凑过去向谢伊借火。前方是一座黝黑的隧洞。运转中的火车鸣起汽笛蒸腾起的烟雾，如同这两个面对面的人之间升起的袅袅青烟。光线在一瞬间被剥夺，视觉全无。黑暗与轰鸣中，有温热覆上谢伊的唇，厮磨，啃噬，逐渐染上彼此的温度，舌尖与舌尖交缠，品尝彼此口中苦涩辛辣的味道，像两只舔舐伤口的野兽。

两个陌生人交换了一个缠绵如情人般的吻。

海尔森的手覆上谢伊腿间，握住他尚未熄灭的情欲快速撸动。轰鸣的火车冲出黑暗，光明重新降临，谢伊仰起头在海尔森手中得到释放。

……

稍晚些的时候，海尔森在一阵扰乱中听说后方车厢中的同僚劳伦斯·华盛顿被刺杀。

一支铁钎刺穿了被害人的咽喉和声带，滴落的血液晕开了桌上的战报，手法干净利落。

海尔森下意识想起那双黑瞳，沉静的，纯粹的。

彼时那些萦绕着薄荷香气的游莺们已经下车离开，军队无从查起，只好草草对付过去。战时，哪里都是战场，人命最不值钱，暗杀行动也不过是双方交锋的一个冰冷侧面，毕竟这趟开往战场的列车上装载的都是将要扑进火里的蛾子。

意外的是。

两年后，炮火和壕沟里，他在门罗上校身后再次看见了那个人。

谢伊，谢伊•寇马可。

穿着制服背着枪的谢伊•寇马可。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM：《Позови меня тихо по имени/轻轻地呼唤我的名字》 Lube  
> 虽然背景和内容都不对，但本文确实来自这首曲子的忧伤情绪。


End file.
